Endurance 3
Endurance Schedule of Endurance will usually be: *1. Players read note of eliminated team/Endurance challenge/ Samadhi ceremony *2. Temple challenge/ Temple of Fate ceremony *3. Temple of Fate Twists There will be three major twists and one minor twist into play. These twists are: Temple Twist *Two teams will win the temple mission instead of one. One team will pick one team to the temple of fate and it cannot be the team that won it. Samadhi Twist *The samadhi could have a good impact into the game instead of a bad one. Eliminated Twist *Eliminated players from the current temple of fate will deduct one piece and either give it to a team, or will be played in the endurance or temple mission. Super Team Twist *This twist was revealed in the first temple mission and lasted until the top 8. When an odd number team comes up (only happened once in Top 9), the teams will have to play a challenge and see who will win immunity, but will not be able to send a team to the temple of fate Contestants 23 contestants applied. But only 20 made it. Elimination Table Piece Table This season reverted back to the normal 14 piece of endurance. The 4 new pieces of Endurance MIGHT come into play soon. Temple of Fate Table Summary Day 0: Welcome to Endurnace! NOW GO HOME! 23 players applied. Twists revealed; I revealed 10 teams will be competing. Day 1: Please don't throw coconuts at me! Right to Stay: ''' Players do their first challenge, the right to stay. Players have 3 coconuts. One for themselves, one for someone else, and one to steal, but that coconut WILL NOT count towards your final score. Players have 2 days to do this, so I think this will be good, right? The 3 players that have the least amount of coconuts will be eliminated. It is also possible to have a negative coconut score. Players also have a 20 minute interval of stealing/giving coconuts. This challenge will also effect the partner selection. The higher your score is, the most likely you will get that partner. Day 2: Please let me have my partner choice! '''Partner Selection: '''Partners were picked. See above to see who got who. Day 3: Why are we leaning about Science? This is Endurance! '''Endurance Mission: The first Endurance Mission was held. Yellow, Green, Blue, Red, Orange, Black, and Gray competed in this challenge. The challenge? Teams would have to solve a word given the periodic table names. They then would have to use the abbreviation to solve the word. The first to four won. Yellow team won the challenge, while blue only got 1 correct and everyone else came short with none. The yellow team gave the samadhi to the blue team. Day 4: We are not rolling through the sunshine, we are rolling in mud! Temple Mission: Super teams formed up by polls. Blue team had the samadhi, giving them a 3% advantage and giving yellow team a 3% disadvantage, but both advantage and disadvantage did not help. Teams had 4 parts to complete. Part I: 'Teams had to answer one math problem about triangles and geometry. Once they got it correct, they move on to part II. '''Part II: '''Teams had to dig and find the correct mud pile. Once they found the correct number, they would move on. '''Part III: '''Teams had to collect 20 pegs to get their next part. '''Part IV: '''Teams had to run back to the starting line. The super team that finishes the fastest will win immunity. The two teams in the winning super team that were the fastest will win the power to send two teams from the opposing team to the Temple of Fate. Super team 1 won the challenge and blue and green won the right to send one team to the temple of fate. Day 5: I'm not the biggest loser! '''Temple of Fate: ' Yellow and Black team was sent to the temple of fate by the blue and green team. Day 6: Luck is not my thing '''Endurance Mission: Teams try to get the luck piece and the most powerful samadhi for the super team twist. Day 7: We're doing math again? Temple Mission: Teams answer math questions again for the second super team challenge. Day 8: Please let me have luck tonight. Temple of Fate: Day 9: Why are squares so difficult to carry? Endurance Mission: Day 10: Finally, this will be our last super team challenge! Temple Mission: Day 11: Am I really a target to be up here? Temple of Fate: Day 12: So you finally stop giving out samadhi's? Endurance Mission: Day 13: Create your own game! Temple Mission: Day 14: Can I stay and win that design please? Temple of Fate: Day 15: Let me introduce you to.... Endurance Mission: